Magical Girl Lyrical Witch
by scapheap
Summary: I am Madoka Kaname, a resident of Uminari City. I live with my family and friends. I am Kriemhild Gretchen, a monster that said no to being one and protect Uminari City to protect my family and friends. It would seem that my problems seem to relate to seeds judging by the latest upset to my life. Plus it seem that two puella magi have appear in my home, wait, why is one Nanoha?
1. Chapter 1

Magical Girl Lyrical Witch

I know I got a pure PMMM fic which has a similar idea(using Witch's power), but one, this idea does not wish to leave me and two, the other fic uses a different way to use the power when I get further for you to see.

XXX

A small blond boy ran through the forest. A horrible growl sounded around him as he stop to face it. He held out a hand with a small red gem in it.

"Ancient lights, put the unforgiven inside the ring of sealing!" a network of lines formed in the air, creating a magic circle, in front of the boy.

A blob of darkest night leaped out of the undergrowth and slammed into the circle. A moment passes as the two forces battled before the monster was thrown back. Dark red liquid pored out of the monster as it dragged itself away.

"It getting away." The boy said to himself, taking a step toward it. A rich red stained his green clothes showing that he was not unharmed by the clash. He falls face down and calls out weakly "Someone...help...me."

000

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town, in a place outside of reality_

A small winged head of what may have been a human head scream in unfocused rage before a arrow of pink energy struck it gone. As in, nothing left of it.

The archer stood on a stone pillar not too far away. Her dark pink hair, almost red was done up in short pigtails at the side with bows of black cloth and the back was left to flow down in a cape of hair reaching to the backs of her knees. Her eyes softly glowed red in the gloom of the world she stood in and her skin seem ever so faintly tanned.

A black cloth chocker was around her neck, she also wore a dark purple-brown short-sleeved open shirt pinned together by a wire work ball with a spike downward and a pink bow on top and a light purple corset, visible though the X of her shirt. Finishing her appal was a open at the front purple-brown skirt that reached to three-quarters down her legs and small strips of black cloths lined the skirt, both the actual part and ghosting the missing part of the skirt.

Gloves of light purple, thigh-high purple-brown stocking and black short heeled shoes were also wore. A bow of dark purple wood that broke into thorns at the bottom, three ends with one with a blacken rose and a string of pale light was held in her right hand.

_6 months ago, I drowned._

More face monsters appeared as a lamia-like monster slid into view.

_On the edge of death, I met myself._

A laser shot out of the mouth of the lamia which the archer jumped over it.

_She was different, while I was kind-_

The bow was drawn back, an arrow of pink formed.

_She was sadistic. While I would never kill-_

The archer let go, sending the bolt into the tail of the lamia. "One," the girl intoned.

_She bathe in blood. But at that moment-_

Another arrow struck the breast. "Two," She counted as she landed.

_We wanted the same thing-_

A third logged into what may have been a eye. "Three."

_We wanted to live!_

Another arrow was notched.

_We made a pact with ourselves._

"**Resonating shot!" **she yelled as the arrow flew though the monster.

_From that day, I am no longer just human-_

The three arrows in the monster exploded as it gave a unearthly wail.

_I am Kriemhild Gretchen, the witch of salvation!_

A small metal object not unlike the wire work ball on the archer's shirt hit the ground.

_I am Madoka Kaname, the human of hope!_

The archer picked up the object as the illogical realm around her fell apart to show Uminari City around her.

_I will not die to a feral witch-_

She toss the object in a rip in the air.

_nor a puella magi._

In Russian, a rip opened, causing a strangely dressed girl to snap around to face it.

_I shall not eat another's soul-_

The object shot out at the girl and bounce off her face. The rip then closed.

_Nor allow a human to fall to a witch._

After a moment, the girl look down and pick it up. She shrugged and held it to her green gem.

_Hear me, world-_

Back in Uminari City, the archer changed in pink lights.

_Uminari City is under my protection!_

A bright pink haired girl of 4'8" with pink eyes stood in a white school outfit with black trims. Her hair no longer reaching to her knee, but still in pigtails, with thin ribbons of red then bows of black.

_For the last 6 months, I have hunted every last witch and familiar from my home city, both to protect the people and to make the city undesirable to puella magus so they don't find me by chance-_

She stared at the sea for a moment before returning home to her sleeping family.

_So why does the air feel like a storm is coming?_

XXX

Before someone goes Madoka is OOC, one, this is fanfiction, there a story somewhere where everyone but Homura is OOC for a loop(muscle head Mami is the greatest thing on this earth BTW), two, she's 9 so we are starting at a different place mentally and three, she fused with her witch self and is a 'magic girl' solo vet of 6 months so a little OOC should be expected.

So I'll get you lot up to speed on Madoka knowledge of the last six months. Knows of Puella magus, that they are created by wishes, need grief seeds to clean their gems, can sense witches.

Knows of witches, that they were young girls, that they normally feed on other humans, that they drop a seed on death that is actually a soul, they create familiars that can become more witches if they feed on five humans.

Does not know, that it young girl to puella magi to witch, kyubey, soul gems are souls or other magic systems.

Anyway, some questions I foresee. **Will the others of PMMM appear? **Yes, but not for a while(and only one at first.) **Will the others of MG-** ~Points at the box at the top~ Nanoha's name not there to mislead you. **How did Madoka even meet her witch, it doesn't even exist yet?** One, fanfiction! Two, that a future plot point so sit down and wait. And no, it not Homura's time travel.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical Girl Lyrical Witch**

Chapter 2

XXX

The sun was shining, the birds were, well they were seagulls so not really singing, but ya know and the girl known as Madoka Kaname left her house with a smile on her face, looking for all the world, an untroubled child.

In actuality _'There are no witches forming, no familiar sneaking and no puella magi hunting so why is the air still queer? _Madoka thought to herself.

"Ah, Madoka!" Madoka looked down the street and waved back at a brown haired girl with blue eyes. The girl's hair was done up in smaller pigtails then Madoka, about a pencil worth, tied with black thin ribbons, not unlike Madoka's red ones. The two girls wore the same sailor-style school uniform of mostly white with black trims.

"Hello Nanoha." Madoka called to the girl, identifying her. The two girls had been friends since kindergarten where, despite what you lot may be thinking, did not involve 'befriending'. It merely started the same way most friendships start at that age. With a single question.

"_Do you want to be friewds?"_

Neither girl could remember who asked who, but as they are still friends 5 years later, it probable doesn't matter.

The two fell into step with each other and started talking about random topics as they made their way to the bus stop.

000

"My future..." Nanoha mused to herself as she ate her lunch. She turn to Madoka and two other girls sitting on the school's bench "Do you three know what you going to do when you grow up?"

The first new girl, a blonde hair and green eyes child with her hair done up pencil-large pigtails, like Nanoha, but then had the back long like Madoka's Krimehild form started "Well, since my parents run their own company, I'm going to have to study a lot so I can take it over one day. What are you do, Suzuka?" She asked the other new girl.

Suzuka, who unlike the other three girls, did not have her purple long hair in pigtails, wore a white headband and blue eyes, answered "Well, I guess I sort of like machines, so I was thinking I could be a specialist in a field of engineering. How about you Madoka?"

Madoka tilted her head "Hmm, well my dad says I got a green thumb for the roses. Maybe a florist?"

The blonde girl spoke up "You could also be a hip hop singer." She smile in good jest.

Madoka still gave her a glare "I thought I said never to bring up that sleepover, Arisa." Not long after the drowning, Madoka's friends decided to have a sleepover to help Madoka over her near death. At least near death to them. Madoka was painful aware of her heart giving up during the incident. During the sleepover, Madoka broke into sleep-rapping of all things. She was worried about the fact she was rapping about witches and the fact she spat out a few swearwords which she was sure she didn't know, but it seem to be a one off thing.

"Really, you lot are amazing." Nanoha said in part wonder and part depressed.

Arisa, getting at what Nanoha was thinking, spoke first "But you are going to be part owner of the cafe Midori, ain't you."

Nanoha gave a shrug "I guess I could end up doing that, but I got this feeling that there something else I should be doing. Only problem is I don't know what it could be. I don't have any special traits or talents."

"You idiot!" Arisa yelled, throwing a lemon slice at Nanoha "Don't ever say that about yourself ever again, you hear!"

"She right, I'm sure there something out there that only you can do, Nanoha." Suzuka agreed.

Madoka nodded "I second that, it a big world out there. Just because you can't see something where you are standing hardly mean there not something around the corner for you."

"Yeah-" Arisa resume "-like how you always get better grades in science and math then me. Admit it, who says there nothing special about you now!" She leapt on Nanoha and started pulling on either side of Nanoha's mouth. "Who?!" she interrogated.

"But I'm terrible at Japanese and gym class!" Nanoha got out past Arisa's fingers while Suzuka tried to defuse them.

Madoka just sighed and moaned "Should of pack some popcorn. It felt like a popcorn day this morning."

000

The four girls were walking in the park heading home from school when Arisa suddenly pointed down a rough path "Hey guys, we can take this shortcut though the woods and get there in no time."

"Are you sure about this?" Suzuka asked eyeing the mud.

Arisa nodded "Yeah the path rough, but it fine." the other three follow her.

Nanoha stopped, causing Madoka to step around her so not to bump into her "Something the matter, Nanoha?" she asked as the other two girls turn around to see.

Nanoha shook herself "Ah, it nothing." and step forward.

The quad walk for a couple more seconds before Nanoha stopped again "Nanoha?" Suzuka asked.

"Do you guys hear something?" The girl asked.

"Like what?" Suzuke questioned.

"Like someone voice." Nanoha answered.

The three girls gave negative responses. The quad look around to try and hear what Nanoha was talking about. Madoka thought she heard something faintly before Nanoha took off into the undergrowth.

"I think the voice came from over here!" Nanoha called behind herself. Madoka followed first, her part-time 'job' giving her reactions faster then the others.

She came across Nanoha crouching next to a blonde ferret with a red gem around it's neck. "What wrong Nanoha?" Suzuke's voice called as she caught up to Madoka.

"Look, it an animal, I think it hurt. What should we do?" Nanoha pulled the ferret gently into a embrace.

"I don't know, I think we should take it to a hospital or something!" Suzuke paniced.

Nanoha calmly said "I think you mean a veterinary."

"Where is the closest veterinary?" Arisa mused.

Madoka was casting a veteran eye on the area, noting the broken trees and what seem to be burn marks _'A fierce battle took place here, yesterday if I'm not mistaken. No barrier so familiar vs puella? Puella vs puella? No I wouldn't of missed a second puella. Do feral witches fight each other?'_ Look like she would need to patrol harder tonight.

000

Madoka wrote up her homework, a blacken gem set in a golden lantern-like harness sat next to her on the desk in her room.

The gem belonged to, for lack of a better word, Madoka's predecessor. A week after Madoka made her pact, she wander into a strange space that she found out later was a witch barrier. In it, she found a girl dressed in purest white fighting a being that hurt her eyes to look upon.

The girl drove her trident into the 'heart' of the monster which faded into nothing. She landed and looked toward the final spot of the monster and swore.

A moment passes and the girl turn toward Madoka "Huh? Another one?" she picked up her weapon when Madoka decide to speak.

"Who are you?" The girl stopped.

"You can speak?" The girl seem dumbfounded by that fact.

"Of course I can, I got a mouth." Madoka stated.

The girl struggled for a moment as the gem on her chest darkened "Have you ever eaten a human soul?"

"Never!" Madoka shouted "I'm not a monster!"

"If you saw someone in trouble, would you help them, regardless of the price?" The girl asked.

"Of course." Madoka stated.

The girl relaxed "Ok, listen. I don't have long left so don't make repeat myself."

The girl explain Puella magus, witches and the battle between them. She explain that Madoka was a witch, but one that was acted out of the norm. Finally she asked Madoka to take over her territory of Uminari City.

When Madoka agreed, the girl smiled, closed her eyes and passed on, her clothes reverting to rags and her gem falling to the ground, completely black.

Madoka stay with the body still the ambulance arrived, she called for it despite knowing it was pointless.

Her parents arranged the funeral for the homeless girl who never told Madoka her name. Madoka had asked for the funeral.

Looking at the clock, Madoka climbed out the window to do her rounds, taking a look at the only picture of the white haired girl taken when she was alive by a guy who merely wanted more people in his shot of the town centre, standing behind the gem.

000

_'Well today been interesting.'_ Nanoha thought to herself. She found a injured ferret, convince her family to let her keep it after it was well enough to leave the vet, found out the ferret could talk, found a creature of inky darkness trying to kill the ferret and the red gem around the ferret's neck allowed her transform into a magic girl.

The monster jumped into the sky and tried to crush her. [Protection] the staff in her hand spoke. A pink barrier formed, stopping the monster.

Nanoha was wearing an outfit based on her school uniform, with white and blue instead of white and black as it's main colours. White handkerchiefs ties were holding her hair in their normal style instead the black ribbons. A red bow was on the centre of her chest, large blue cuffs on her wrists, small triangles lined the bottom of her skirt and solid-looking combat boots of white with a triangle of blue and a yellow metal strap on her feet.

Her staff was heqa sceptre or shepherd's crook shaped with the head coloured golden and a large red gem floating in the middle. The main body was white with pink ends.

The monster back off as the ferret explain something to the surprised girl "Our magical items use a 'programming' system that let ours magic take form. And in order to make that work, the user need to provide spiritual energy. That thing was born from the source of disgusting and abominable power. To make it stop, you need to seal it with your staff and make it return to it's original form."

Nanoha look at the ferret "I don't really understand, but how do I do that?"

"What you did before was one of your two types of magic, attacking and defending. They are basic forms of magic that you did by wishing with all your heart. But to summon enough power to stop the beast, you'll need an incantation." the ferret said.

"Incantation?"

"Listen to your heart, I have no doubt that one will come to you." The ferret spoke.

Nanoha closes her eyes and focused. With a deep growl, the monster appear and shot strands of itself at Nanoha.

Nanoha move her staff in front of herself [Protection] another barrier appeared and stopped the attack.

"Lyrical, Magical, Jewel Seed Seal!" Nanoha yelled as her swung her staff skyward. [Sealing mode, set up] the staff intoned as wings of light formed from it.

Ribbons of pink bust from the staff and wrap around the beast [stand by, ready] the staff said.

"Lyrical Magical, Jewel Seed Serial XXI! Seal!" Nanoha commanded [Sealing] the staff said.

The monster vanish into white lights. A blue diamond was left behind.

"That a jewel seed. Touch it with your Raising Heart." the ferret ordered.

Nanoha held out her staff as the diamond rose to meet it. After a moment the diamond sank into the red gem of Raising Heart [Receipt number XXI] it said.

Bright pink lights surround Nanoha as she change back in her orange coat. Raising Heart landed in her hand. "H-huh? It over?" Nanoha asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, thank to you." the ferret answered. It then fainted, clearly showing it had reach it's limit.

Nanoha turn to the ferret in worry. Police sirens sounded in the distance. "If I'm seen here, I may get in trouble." She pick up the ferret and ran.

If she had look up at the rooftops, she may of seen a long haired figure "God-damn it, Nanoha." It said softly "All this time and you became a puella magi right under my nose." Tears leak from Madoka's eyes as she punched the smokestack next to her. Madoka sigh "Still, good hunting for your first night."

XXX

I think this is my longest chapter to date. I'm proud of myself. Weather it a good chapter is to the eye of the beholder so judge away people.

Also, I love dramatic irony when done well. Let hope I don't mess up.

Also the for the song Madoka sung in her sleep google 'Madoka ante up'. Yes, I am stating that Homura's time loops are in effect.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magical Girl Lyrical Witch**

Chapter 3

XXX

Madoka Kaname stood at a sink, brushing her teeth. Next to her stood a older woman, also brushing.

Her hair and eyes were purple and part of her hair was kept out her eyes with a black hair clip. She wore a black business suit with a short skirt and short heeled black shoes. This woman was named Junko Kaname and she was Madoka's mother. She watched Madoka out of the corner of her eye before sighing.

"Okay, what the matter?" She asked.

Madoka look up, like she only put noticed that Junko was next to her "Nothing the matter." she said a little too quickly.

Her mother just gave a look of 'I was not born yesterday.'

Madoka broke. She may have been an eldritch abomination in human form, but if there was one being that could her feel like a little girl with her hand in the cookie jar, it was her mother.

"What would you do if a friend had...betray you, but you know that they don't know that they have?"

Junko paused "Hmm, have my little girl joined a street gang?" her voice disappointed.

Madoka shook her hands in front of herself "No, no!" she practically shouted. '_I think. Feral witches certainly don't work together, but I am the only sane one. Maybe if there was others...?'_

"Well then, the answer is clear. Talk it out." Junko stated.

"But- I don't- Fine I'll try..." Madoka relented.

000

_Thunk_ "Coward!" _Thunk_ "Coward!" _Thunk_ "Coward!" _Thunk_ "Coward!" _Crunch _"Cow- huh?"

Madoka step to the side as the tree she was punching gave up and fell on the spot were she was. She looked at her hands, red and raw. "Guess I got carried away."

It was afternoon and Madoka had failed to talk to Nanoha. It should have been easy, but Madoka didn't want to lose her oldest friend. A naïve act since she knew that the friendship was over the moment Nanoha took up the mante of Puella Magi, but she was a nine year girl. The option of burying your head in the sand and pretending everything was a okay was a temping one.

And she took it like a coward. She rumble with monsters that could tear her apart on a daily basis and this was the thing that made her run? Madoka was disappointed with herself.

A ping of magic ran through her senses. A witch had formed. Rather weak one, must be new, at the temple on the hill. Moments later, the faint pinpoint of magic she had labelled Nanoha move toward it. Even if they were 'enemies' Madoka gave a moment to admire Nanoha's tracking skills. A normal Puella could only sense most witches when practically on top of them, an issue that Madoka never had to deal with. She could bop one on the nose and the Puella wouldn't even twig unless Madoka was in Kriemhild's form.

Nanoha sensed the witch from downtown, an impressive feat. However, this would mean that Madoka would have to be careful to avoid Nanoha all encompassing radar when Kriemhild Gretchen.

A stronger ping sounded from behind Madoka. Another witch? This one seem strong, much stronger then the newborn. Hell, stronger then any Madoka had faced. Madoka noted that Nanoha had not change course.

"Strange, Nanoha sensed that one easy, but this one is a bonfire to that match and much closer. Well then, I best take this one." Madoka spoke out loud before moving as fast as her human body could.

000

"What the?" the ferret from yesterday spoke.

"What is it, Yuuno?" Nanoha asked without slowing.

"There was another signal for a moment. Not a jewel seed, but I through that Non-administrated world #97 didn't have any magic users." the yellow ferret shook himself "It doesn't matter at this point, the jewel seed is the important thing right now."

000

Madoka slipped into the witch's labyrinth and looked at her surrounding closely. The shape of the labyrinth shown what sort of witch she would face. To use her own labyrinth as an example, her was a sea of floating chairs and tables in a endless void, where the forces of gravity held no grip. With no true cover and any angle being a valid attack angle, it favoured an archer that could quickly change location to constantly harass the target from an unguarded angle. A perfect match for Krimehild Gretchen's fighting style. The endless void also helped since it meant that the whole arena was covered in shadow at all times, allowing Madoka's magic to reach her foes at all times.

This Labyrinth was like a fortress of iron, solid walls creating long corridors that would allow range fighters easy lines of fire. That was good and bad for Madoka. The loose rods of metal covering the ground was just bad for Madoka. It would make moving quickly hard. Madoka couldn't see anything that would tell her what magic was favoured by this witch so knowing it was an immobile ranged fighter would have to be enough.

Madoka focused on herself as her form glowed pink. Her hair grew to it's cape-like length and darken. Her orange ribbons thicken to the black bows. Her school uniform shifted to the purple corset and the open skirt. Her skin then darkened ever so lightly and her eyes glows brightly red before fading to a faint one. The last part of her transformation was her distinct bow, growing from the iron ground like a plant. Kriemhild puck it and held the weapon in her right hand.

The sane witch looked around for any familiars and saw a line of marks in large prints half-way up a wall. It was odd that a race of feral monsters had a language, odder that she knew it on becoming a witch, to the point that she once had to redo all her homework because she answered it in witch runes.

"This place is not a place of honour. No highly esteemed deed is commemorated here. Nothing valued is here." Kriemhild translated the runes. A part in the back of her head told her that she could know what this mean, but for the life of her, couldn't think what.

A faint sound of a bow being drawn was the only reason Kriemhild avoid being stuck by an iron arrow the size of a bullet train carriage. Looking in the direction that the arrow came from, Kriemhild merely said "Well, I guess found the witch."

The witch was four times the size of a fully grown adult, it's colour theme was off white with tarnish gold highlights. It had a head, two wings and two limbs acting as arms, but a skirt base instead of legs. The base and head were the largest parts of it, the arms and body being thin and gangly and the wings being made of bones. The head was mostly long interlocking fangs with no face. The left arm ended with a normal hand of four fingers and a thumb while the right ended with a longbow that simply seem to grow out of the flesh of the witch.

"So, you are an archer like me, eh?" Kriemhild tested the ground below herself, searching for a stable part to push off when the fight began.

The witch opened her mouth and screech at her. Knowledge wormed itself into Kriemhild's mind _'Juliet Witch of Destruction.'_ Kriemhild nodded "I am Kriemhild Gretchen, the Witch of Salvation." She introduce herself. A useless gesture. It was a reaction of a feral witch to name itself before battle and it was a reaction of Madoka's upbringing that made Kriemhild to do the same.

A furry of motion and another huge arrow of iron was planted where Kriemhild was no longer. Rushing around, Kriemhild move to attack Juliet.

_'Okay, she will be to my right he- TURN AROUND!' _Kriemhild skidded on the rods as she U-turned to avoid the arrow sent to junction she was reaching. Dashing to a new junction, she nocked an arrow of pink light before abandoning it to dodge another arrow aimed for her destination.

_'How is she tracking me?'_ she slid to a stop, the rods at her feet clanging _'Oh, that how.'_ Kriemhild felt a little foolish for missing that. Listening for when the witch move to find her, Kriemhild noticed something _'Does she have no familiars so not to make sounds?'_

A whoosh of air and Krimehild hit the unconformable ground to avoid the arrow _'She got wings, she can move without disturbing the rods.'_ she chastise herself.

Rolling, Kriemhild dodge into a corridor and ran thinking _'How do I beat this one? I did not live this long to die to a witch with such a simple gimmick!'_ she snap her fingers _'I can move without disturbing the ground as well!'_

000

Juliet move her head, following the prey. Noting that it was reaching a junction it could hit, an arrow formed in it hand. A change in tempo told her that the prey change speed. A purple blob zoomed past the junction before she could aim the bow.

It was a nice idea, but it was clear that the prey was moving too fast to use it's bow in a full out sprint. Beside, next time she would be ready.

Suddenly the noise stopped. Well then, Juliet must move to get it.

_Twang_ A pinpoint of pain blossomed in Juliet's back. She turn around and saw nothing. _Twang_ Another flash of pain. She still could not find the prey. Had it turn invisible?

000

_'It working!'_ Kriemhild thought as she sprang from a shadow on the wall to fire another arrow into the back of the witch and disappear into the shadows on the other side of the corridor.

As far as Madoka had found out, witches had three ways of attack. The first line was the familiars, which she did not have and neither did this one as far as she could see. Cannon fodder mostly, but some witches had really nasty ones like the cloaked ones of the one called Hassan-i-Sabbah.

The second was physical, a weapon of some kind. Madoka seen spears, swords, guns, whips, claws and some more exotic ones. Madoka's was clearly the bow. Her arrows stuck in the target normally and then she could fire a special arrow that could detonate all the others regardless of how off she was with that shot.

The final one was magic. It embodied an element, but not limited to water, wind, earth and fire. The only one she could think of off hand that she had not seen was time, but she had the feeling that it did exist. Her was darkness. '_I have control over the 'evil' element and my favourite colour is pink. Figure.' _She thought to herself when she found out. Her current 'spells' were shadow bolts which she felt were a little redundant with her endless supply of arrows, shadow bind which is so useful fighting a fast witch and Shadowport, which she tended to use get the remote for the TV. Oh and it rather useful for the current fight.

Leaping from another shadow, Kriemhild aimed.

A flash of blinding white came from the witch, causing both Kriemhild to shield her eyes and for the shadows to disappear for a moment, thus Kriemhild smacked into the wall.

Long fingers lifted Kriemhild. Opening her eyes, she saw a open maw.

Her arms were pinned to her sides and her bow was trapped in the fist of the witch, but a plan came to Kriemhild's mind.

She move her head to bite the small amount of bowstring free of the fist and pull it back. Then she formed an arrow and shadowported it to the celling to fall on to the bow. Nocking as best she could, she intone through clench teeths **"Resonating shot!"**

She open her mouth and the arrow shot forward a pathetic distance, but power was not important here.

The three arrows in the back of the witch exploded, causing Juliet to toss Kriemhild into a wall in pain.

Getting to her feet slowly, Kriemhild looked at the dust cloud kicked up. "Not enough..." She Kriemhild moaned through the pain.

The witch lunged forward out of the cloud and backhanded Kriemhild, who could not move fast enough because of broken bones, through the air.

She landed on something she did not expect, grass. Looking up, she saw blue skies.

"What the?" Kriemhild wonder why the witch had more or less ran. Witches did not retreat. Getting up, she saw that the labyrinth had gone.

With a thought, Kriemhild became Madoka. Her eyes opened wider as her mouth tremble. Broken bones still hurt and her human form had less pain tolerant.

XXX

I don't know why, but this story drew me back. I got two nearly finished chapters of other stories, but writer block has stopped me. Anyway, enjoy.

As for Kriemhild's magic, Kriemhild appearance in the show is based on a Brocken spectre so it seem fitting.

As for Juliet, she not a canon character to PMMM, I just need a tough witch for the Jewel Seed arc.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magical Girl Lyrical Witch**

Chapter 3

XXX

The three girls looked at the ferret called Yuuno while Nanoha just gave a unconformable face "When you take a second glance at him, he does look kinda of different to a normal ferret, don't you think?" said Arisa.

_'You don't know the half of it.'_ Madoka thought to herself as Nanoha gave a reaction to the blonde statement. While Madoka could hate Yuuno as the harbinger of her worries about Nanoha's puella-cation, she knew that most witches were simply dangerous and needed to be put down. Thus Madoka refused to hate someone who was merely making the world a safer place. Beside, it was better Nanoha then Arisa. Her temper would make collateral damage the last concern.

On less depressing matters, the four girls were sitting outside of the Midori cafe after a school football match that Nanoha's dad, Shirou Takamachi, ran one of the completing teams and won.

The four had some wonderful looking cake, looking because the topic of the ferret came up and thus no one had taken a bite yet.

"Now that you mention it, I agree." Suzuka added "And that nice doctor at the vet said he was unique too."

"Ahh...Umm...I guess you could say he kind of an unique ferret..." Nanoha started. She held out a hand "Hey, Yuuno. Shake."

With a yip, Yuuno put a paw on Nanoha's hand.

The other three girls gave gasps of wonder. Of course, Madoka's was faked.

"He just so cute!" Suzuka squeak.

"Such a clever little guy." Arisa gave the little ferret a rub on the head.

"He quite a special pet, isn't he." Madoka spoke as she lost the battle to pet the adorable ferret. She was a little girl, battle vet or not.

When Madoka finally pulled her mind away from Yuuno, she noticed Nanoha looking off to the side. Following it, she saw the striker of the team talking to one of the cheerleader. _'Odd.'_ Madoka looked back to Nanoha _'It look like she seen something troubling, but neither of them have a witch kiss nor can I sense one in the area.'_

000

Madoka made her way home. Try as she might, she could not find what had cause Nanoha distress. The best she could figure was that she had a crush on the boy from earlier, but something didn't seem right about that theory. Mainly the fact that if Nanoha did have a crush, she had hid it very well from a person who very life depended on putting facts together before her head got stomped in.

Arriving at her family modest five bedroom house(modest for her mother's paycheck), Madoka started fishing out her key knowing that mother was at work and father was taking the old tv to the fellow who had bought it online.

As she bought the key to the hole, a wave of magic passed through her. Turning her head to the source, she blinked. Then she rubbed her eyes.

Madoka focused on the giant trees that had popped up in the business district. This was bad, witches hid in their barriers, the only reason one would step out was if one was very strong.

A recurring nightmare came to her head of a upside woman with gears laying waste to a city as all she could do was watch.

Shaking herself, Madoka focused herself "No, mommy not going to died. Not if I have anything to do with it." she promised as pink lights swirls around her.

000

Junko looked on a suddenly forested district as she absently stir her coffee "Should of bought some vodka today, felt like a vodka day this morning." She reach over to a running intern and bought him to a stop "Panicking like a headless chicken isn't going to help anyone! Everyone to the fire exit in a orderly manner or else!" Junko ordered.

Even in a surreal situation, no one dare cross the queen bitch of the office.

000

"Huh?" Yuuno look to the side.

"What is it?" Nanoha asked, temporally distracted from her self-loathing.

"Nothing." he answer.

Nanoha bought her staff around [Area search]

000

_Bang _another tree transformed into wood chips. Kriemhild pulled out another arrow as she stalk the streets for the witch. In addition to her usual outfit, a scarf was tried around her lower face. While Kriemhild looked somewhat different to Madoka, she didn't want any chance of being recognized as Madoka in the real world. Of course, a full mask was not only recognizable, it cut her field of view down, which wasn't helpful to an archer like her so a rather bland brown scarf it was.

Thankfully, the street seem rather clean of witnesses. They must of gotten away. Kriemhild refuse to think of the second possible reason.

Anyway, the familiars of this witch seem docile enough, but they were messing up her detections so an arrow to each centre she found. She stop in the middle of the street when small pink balls appeared.

She pulled back the string before recognizing the magic behind it. Nanoha.

The balls zoom past her. Not an attack? Kriemhild presume as much when the balls carry on past the familiars.

"What sort of spell are they?" Kriemhild asked no one.

The sky behind she glowed pink. The world of familiars vanished.

"..." Kriemhild work her mouth in wordless terror. Nanoha wiped out the whole witch's army in a single move. The same witch strong enough not to fear being outside of it's barrier.

There would not be a fight between Nanoha and Kriemhild, execution would be a more fitting word.

The instincts of a witch finally made the shaking Kriemhild run, to her labyrinth, to safely. The urge to check if her mother was okay was drowned out by the primal fear of puellas.

000

Nanoha stood impassively as her magic girl gear broke up into pink lights. Only when the small gem of Raising Heart landed in her hand did she move.

"We've caused a lot of trouble for a lot of people, huh?" Nanoha asked the yellow ferret at her feet.

"W-what are you saying? You're doing what you can to the best of your abilities!" the ferret fired back.

"I notice that he had one...but I thought it was just my imagination." She went down to her knees "I cause so much chaos and force that girl into such rage."

The ferret was distressed "Nanoha. Please don't look so sad. I was the one started all this...You're just helping me out with I have to do." The ferret backtrack "Wait, what girl?"

When Nanoha remain silently, Yuuno discarded the question in favour of helping Nanoha "Nanoha! You been doing just fine!"

Still the silence dragged on "Nanoha..." Yuuno said weakly.

000

In the penthouse of the tallest tower, a young girl with long blonde twin-tails wearing a black t-shirt and white short look around it. This was to be her base of operations to find the jewel seeds for her mother.

After a moment, a look of irritation crossed her face before turning to her closest friend, a tall orange haired woman with wolf-like ears, a red gem in her forehead and wearing a light pink playboy bunny blouse(1), maroon biker shorts, two maroon belt cuffs above her feet, black short heeled shoes and a pair of short black capes, one at her shoulders and one on her waist. She also had a fluffy tail.

"Okay, what got you in such a state, Alph?" The girl asked her familiar(2).

Alph turn to her ward "We are on the territory of an alpha."

The blonde stared "Are you in...?"

Alph shook her head so hard its look like it was going to fall off "No! No! No." She looked out the window "We just need to tread carefully. They could easily kill us if we upset them."

The girl studied her guardian "Do they know we here?"

Alph gave a joyless laugh "If they didn't, they would not be an alpha."

XXX

Enjoy.

(1)I swear that what it look like!

(2)Madoka naïve, not stupid so to that one guy, no, that term won't factor into anything.

Oh and thank for the three reviews so far.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magical Girl Lyrical Witch**

Chapter 5

XXX

Madoka sat on a chair. Not normally something of note, but said chair was floating in a endless sea of shadows filled with other chairs and tables. If this was a visual medium, the camera would probably be upside down in relation to Madoka.

This was, of course, Kriemhild Gretchen's labyrinth. Madoka's too, there was no division between them after all. A witch's labyrinth was more or less her safe place, she controlled everything here. Outside of a puella or another witch, she was safe from harm here and those were rare.

Right now, Madoka was trying to gain her equilibrium after Kriemhild's fear of Nanoha had upset it badly. While the human and witch were as one, the parts often felt differently about the same things. Like a normal person may have one voice telling them just one more level while another says they should have of had dinner a hour ago, Kriemhild called to stay here and never tangle with the pink devil while Madoka refused to give up her oldest friendship and human interaction.

Madoka had won by pointing out their family would get worried at their disappearance, but conceded to taking some free time in the barrier to calm Kriemhild down.

At this point in time, Madoka should have been at Suzuka's mansion with the girls, but she had managed to begged off it without excuse knowing her Kriemhild half would not of been able to handle being so close to Nanoha so soon.

Of course, a witch had to appeared close to the mansion, but thankfully Nanoha moved to take it on.

Sensing Kriemhild was finally calm, Madoka floated to the exit when a familiar present appeared close to her location.

Kriemhild wasn't sure when she started moving, but she was oddly looking to a rematch with the Witch of Destruction.

000

The twin tails blonde zoomed along the ground, jewel seed safely sealed inside the axe-like black staff she carried. She was now wearing a long black cape with a red lining, a black sleeveless vest, a very light pink mini-skirt, black tights, black boots and a brown belt around her waist.

Her weapon had, along with the axe-like head, an orange gem in the middle of the head and a golden spike at the other end.

The young girl was happy at the fight with the white and blue girl being so easy. If the girl was better trained, recovering the seeds for mother would be difficult for her.

Suddenly, the world around her twisted, reforming into corridors of iron with metal rods scattered on the floor.

So surprised by the change in décor, the girl kept moving at her current speed and slammed into a girl dressed in purple

000

"Ow!" Kriemhild shouted in shock rather then pain. Getting to her feet, the blonde girl who had collided with levelled her weapon at the sane witch.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Manners instilled in Madoka by her mother made Kriemhild start to answer without thinking "Kriemhild Gretchen-" Instincts instilled in Kriemhild by battle made her abandon manners to tackle the blonde girl.

Juliet's arrow flew past the place the two were standing a moment later.

"What the-!" The girl yelled before slipping to a more normal tone "Must be a jewel seed."

The two girls rose to their feet. The blonde gave a look to Kriemhild "I guess we should deal with that first." It wasn't really a question, but Kriemhild gave a nod anyway.

"The witch is a range fighter that track us by the sound of the rods. If it doesn't heard anything, it will move by flying so we can't track it. It also seem to have some kind of light-based magic. I'll teleport to it to distract it and you move in to attack it, okay?"

The girl looked at the sane witch "You fought it before or do you have some sort of scanning magic?"

Kriemhild mere said "Yes. To both." She look toward a shadow "I've gave you mine, may I have your name?"

"Fate Testarossa." The girl gave in clipped tones.

With a nod, Kriemhild disappear into a shadow.

000

Fate watch the second mage she met on this out of the way planet on her first proper day on it. Was number 97 just covered in magic users?

000

Exactly 2896 girls all over the world sneezed at the same time.

000

_'Nah, I must be simply unlucky today.'_ Fate decide as she swung her weapon up to her shoulder.

Moving to the jewel beast location, judging by the screams of pain from it, Fate transformed her weapon. The 'blade' flip up as a curve beam of yellow appeared, making the blonde look like the cutest reaper of death to dash across the world.

With a small hop, Fate was suddenly floating over the ground. She needed no spell to take flight, her affinity with electric made it a simple matter to repulse the magnetic field of the planet. As least it was simple to her, Linith, her former teacher in magic, started twitching something fierce when she had say that. She also mumble something about physic not working that way.

Turning left, Fate lay eyes on the beast and pause at the design. She had the strangest feeling that she seen it before.

Kriemhild appearing from a shadow and unleashing an arrow, broke Fate from her thoughts. A flash of light, blinded Fate and when she could see again, the beast was reaching for the fallen earth mage.

With a start, Fate started slashing away at the beast. Black fog spilled from the beast, but it seem uninterested in the wounds, picking up Kriemhild in it's left hand and started crushing her.

Fate swung her weapon upward, cutting off the hand. For a moment, the eyeless beast turn to 'look' at her before turning back and started punching Kriemhild into the ground with it's bow hand.

"What!" _Clunk _"The hell!" Kriemhild yelled.

"I have no idea why it ignoring me," Fate remarked "but it going to be it's final mistake."

With that, Fate just attack relentless, since she wouldn't have to defend herself. The beast kept attacking Kriemhild till it collapse into black dust, never giving the little reaper any attention beyond an odd head tilt at her, like it found her actions confusing.

With a pained groan, Kriemhild pulled herself to her feet and tested her body "No broken bones this time, good." she remarked as a pop sound from an dislocated arm.

Fate noticed the iron walls falling away to a street in the industry sector. Looking back to Kriemhild, who had pick up something "Here Puella, You need this more then I ever will." She toss it at Fate.

Catching it out of the air, Fate saw it was not a jewel seed. Two pale bone wings wrap around a egg-shape hollow with a single metal spike poking out of the object.

"Wait, this isn't Jewel...seed..." Fate realised that Kriemhild had disappeared "Damn it, she must of left with it."

[There was no Jewel seed here, Sir] her weapon spoke.

"Really, Bardiche?" She asked her weapon.

[Yes sir. That object was the only thing left of the being we fought]

"Oh." Fate anger faded quickly when she realise that Kriemhild had worked for nothing. Looking at the object, she knew that while her mother couldn't really use it, she couldn't really throw it away after that fight. "Bardiche, can you store this for now?"

[Yes sir. Sealing...] yellow stands wrap around the object [Juliet, stand by] the object sank into the weapon.

Resting her weapon on her shoulder, Fate floated upward before rocketing off into the distance.

000

**Omake time**

In the forest Nanoha stare at Fate and spoke softly "Her eyes, are so sad..."

000

_6 years later_

_Bash_ "Um..." _Bash _"Could you..." _Bash_

Homura wasn't sure what to do. She gave the normal 'don't change yourself' speech to Madoka she had given before, but this time she just mumble something about eyes then yelled about Nanoha corrupting her and she had to do something before she started befriending with lasers and started bashing her head into the wall.

_Flump_ Oh, she unconscious now. Now she had time to think-

"What the hell did you do, transfer student!" Yelled a blue haired girl behind her. Homura sighed loudly, what else could go wrong?

The corridor echo with the sound of a facepalm when she realise what she just thought.

XXX

*looks at his other fanfictions* This was suppose to a be a side project...oh well, we made ours bed...

Here an interesting fact: Bows are chosen on the user's eye-dominance. Why is this importance? Well, while Madoka holds her bow in her right hand, she switches to her left hand to shoot(and aim), showing a right eye-dominance. Since Juliet has her bow fused to her right, she must be left 'eye'-dominance. Nanoha, while not using an bow, fires her staff with a left eye-dominance stance(admittedly, she doesn't need to aim much and does use a right eye-dominance stance once in A's, but she was injure at the time.). Fate lack any canon clues to her eye-dominance, but there a spoiler related event in this story that would make her right eye-dominance.

Why I am I bring this up?

Left eye/right eye

Nanoha/Fate

Juilet/Madoka

Funny how the enemies in this chapter are oppose sides of eye-dominance. I wasn't even aiming for this.(pun not intended)

Now reviews. **Perfectio Ultima Cetum:** About those 10 days, who told us that fact. That right, Kyubey, mister 'I leave important facts out'. First time I heard that out of his mouth, I thought 'I could punch through a brick wall, with training.' I don't know why I though that, but I always wonder if he left something out there. If you are thinking why he would lie at this point, Homura is there, he may as well grab a little more despair while he there, quota fill or not.

And this Kriemhild is capable of destroying the world in 10 days, but she would need to plant arrows at certain places all across the world, using her barrier to cross the distances for 9 of the days then fire an arrow in a perfect polar orbit to trigger all of them in the last day. Nanoha would be similar able to destroy the world once she create starlight breaker.

And yes, Kriemhild can take on Nanoha, but like the enemy scouts when Genghis Khan told his army to light five fires for each man to fool the enemy, Madoka has overestimate Nanoha's power. It still strong, but her idea is far over the mark.

And Yuuno has sense Madoka twice, once in chapter 3 and once in 4. It when he notices something and then ignored it to focus on something more pressing. The rest of the time, Madoka's magic is simple too alien to sense at such a 'low' activity, he using a math-based system to find an unknown emotion-based system. He doing well to sense it at all. Likewise, Madoka using an emotion-based system to find a unknown math-based system, but know who the target is and thus missed Fate completely during the kitten battle. As for the seeds, they are activated by emotion thus Madoka sensed them easily.

And thank you for your review.

**The rest:** Thank you two too.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Magical Girl Lyrical Witch**

Chapter 6

XXX

It was golden week, a long series of holidays that more or less got combined into a official holiday, adding 3 days to the total. On this holiday, the Takamachi, the Bunnings, the Tsukimura and the Kaname when to a nearby hot spring inn to relax while leaving their businesses in the hands of their employees. At the moment, Madoka is in the woman changing room with most the families.

_'I never notice before how women centric my life is.'_ Madoka though to herself as she change out of her causal-wear. There was only three men, Nanoha's brother and father, Kayouya and Shiro Takamachi and her father, Tomohisa Kaname, who was more or less the wife of the Kaname's household compare to Junko's tomboy attitude.

As Madoka wrap the pink towel around her body, she noticed that Yuuno seem rather disturb by something, with his back to the group. Looking around, Madoka couldn't work out what-

"_Breasts," Junko slur out past her drunkenness "show them around and most men will been putty in your hands."_

"_Mom, I don't think I'm remotely old enough for this." A 7 year old Madoka spoke as she half supported, half dragged her mother to bed._

"_Ah, you don't like men," Junko chatted inanely"Well for women, all you got to do is get real close to their necks and nibble. Work on almost all of them, even the straight ones."_

"_I really don't need this..." Madoka mumble to herself._

_Now in bed Junko sleep mumble "And if a white squirrel offer you a wish, start punching him in the mouth...ZZZ"_

"Oh." Madoka said in realising "It something to do with that, isn't it." Madoka quickly forced any thoughts of that nature out of her mind, she was still far too young for that.

000

The four girls walk around the inn, clad in light pink yukata with purple butterflies pattening. The four were deciding on where to go first when a woman called out to them.

"Hi, little girls." the woman with long orange hair, a red gem in the middle of her forehead and wearing a white yukata with black five fingers leafs on it walked up to them. She fixed her eyes on Nanoha "Was it you? The one she was talking about?" The stranger asked.

Madoka moved into a stance that would allow her to fight at a moment notice while the others moved unconformable at the woman closeness.

"You don't look too smart or too strong..." the woman continued, Madoka suppressed her reaction to punch the woman for insulting Nanoha "You look like some normal little runt to me." That was getting hard to do.

Arisa moved in between the woman and Nanoha and look back to Nanoha "Nanoha, do you know this woman?"

Nanoha shook her head "N-no."

Arisa stare back at the rude woman "It seem that my friend doesn't know you. Who may you be?" she demanded.

A tense moment passed before the woman started...laughing. Everyone else just stared at the shaking woman. "Sorry sorry." The woman spoke "I think I have the wrong person. It because she look like someone I know." she explained.

"Oh so that it." Nanoha sighed.

The woman move forward again "That a cute ferret you have." She exclaim.

"Yeah." Nanoha agreed.

The woman started petting Yuuno, who was on Nanoha's shoulder.

Madoka noticed that after a few moments, Nanoha's expression changed from relived to shocked. Turning to the stranger, she saw that woman had a knowing look. After another few moments it change to a warning look before the woman move past the group.

_'What was that about?'_ Madoka trained her senses on the disappearing woman. A small pinpoint of magic came from her _'Great, a third puella on my turf. I didn't think they got that old.'_ Turning away from the woman, Madoka followed her friends.

000

The woman, Alph, relaxed in the hot spring. The girl in white Fate fought didn't seem like much, but the pink haired girl next to her seemed dangerous for some reason. Alph saw her ready to fight and her sixth sense told her that the girl would be an equal fight.

However, the girl didn't repose to the telepathy probe she sent as she walk away so she wasn't a mage. Which raise the question, what sort of situation create a girl capable of making a wolf like her worried through physical strength?

Plus there was the girl in purple that Fate met on the way back. This whole mission was getting filled with factors that could be dangerous.

A ripple of water in the spring made Alph open her eyes and turn to the newcomer "Oh." She said in a small voice.

Glowing eyes gazed upon her "So you are one of the interlopers in my territory. What is your business here, pup?"

000

Alph breathed a sigh of relief when the overwhelming figure left. The sheer aura of threat that the being radiated was suffocating to the wolf in her.

"_Alph? You okay?"_ A worried transmission came from Fate.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a word of warning from the alpha of this place."_ Alph replied.

"_...and?"_

"_The usual. She'll permit us unless we cause too much trouble."_

000

_Later that night_

Fate and Alph, now in their combat gear, stood upon a wooden bridge, watching a developing jewel seed.

"This thing sure is amazing. This is the power of a lost logia?" Alph asked.

Fate, impassive as usual, spoke "Though this one is unstable, so its power is incomplete."

"I wonder why your mother want them so badly?" The wolf-girl wondered

The blonde shrugged "Who know? I don't, but that doesn't matter. I must get them because my mother want them."

She held out her hand "Bardiche! Awaken!"

The gem on the back of her hand flashed [Yes sir]

With a thunder crack, Fate's black axe appear in her hand. [Sealing form, set up]

The water based beast appeared before the girl, who twirled her axe to face forward as four geometric wings of yellow light appeared below the head. Beams of pure white shot out of the weapon, twisting and turning as though it was made of some kind of fabric instead of magical energies.

"I'm going to seal it. Alph, support me." Fate told her familiar.

"Sure, sure." Alph almost lazily agreed.

In moments, the newly hatch jewel beast is sealed back into it's seed form. Catching it, Fate hears footsteps and turn toward them.

_'I guess it did seem a little too easy.'_ she thought as she fix her graze on arriving white and blue magic girl _'Alph said her name was Nanoha, didn't she...'_

"My, oh my. My my my." Alph spoke mock disappointedly. Nanoha gave Alph an look of shock when she recognize her. "Didn't I tell you earlier that you should be a good kid?"

The ferret on Nanoha's shoulder angrily questioned them "That Jewel seed! What are you going to do with it?! It dangerous!"

Alph dismissively replied to him "Who knows? I don't see any reason to tell you. And I was being petty nice when we spoke before, wasn't I?" She stared at Nanoha "When I said that if you weren't a good kid, I'll swallow you whole!"

Suddenly, Alph began to change. Her fingers became longer and clawed, her hair spread across her body and her posture changed from two legged to four legged. Where once a young woman stood, a orange feral-looking wolf howled before Nanoha.

"A familiar!" The ferret spoke.

Nanoha look at him "What a familiar?"

Fate walked along side Alph as her rival got a improvise lesson. If Fate had less self-control, she would of rolled her eyes, how green could this mage possible be?

Moments later, the four began the fight.

000

In the room where Arisa, Suzuka and Madoka slept and Nanoha should of also have been, a being with glowing eyes, the 'Alpha', look upon Madoka from a chair.

The being, female sounding, spoke to the slumbering sane witch "Look at you, self-proclaimed protector of Uminari City and you haven't noticed that." The being look out the window, where merely human's eyes may be able to see small flashes of yellow and pink "But we were all once young and foolish. One day, like me, you see that the world hold more then puellas and us witches."

The other sane witch got to her feet and walk to the door, pausing at it. She looked back at Madoka, what little of her face shown worry, like a mother whose son was going to war "What ever you do, don't die, Kriemhild. I would be upset."

And with that, the door closed, the being disappearing into the rest of the building.

000

Now floating in the air, Fate regard her opponent warily _'What she lack in training, this Nanoha make up in sheer talent. Still, that won't be enough to beat me.'_ she primed a Thunder Smasher at her rival.

In repose, Nanoha shot what her device called a Divine Buster back. The two attacks collide, at equal strength.

Fate frowned when her rival's mana spiked. Moments later, her spell started to overpower Fate's.

The rapidity approaching pink wave heading toward her was too fast. Her best option would be to cut her flight and take a glancing blow. However, Bardiche for lack of a better word, glitch.

[ #*&] _'Well this is bad.'_ With her device unavailable to fine tune, her choices were A: Get hit full on or B: Cut all her mana off and take a glancing blow with no barrier jacket. Thankfully for her, something took a third option.

[/:**-Control Rod**] A different voice sounded out of Bardiche. It was female, young and seem familiar to Fate.

"Control rod?" Fate questioned before a very familiar iron arrow appear before it rocket off toward Nanoha.

000

Madoka shot up out of bed "What? That can't be possible?" Already heading for the door, her witch transformation taking shape as she stride, Madoka missed the fact that Nanoha's Futon was empty.

000

Nanoha only warning was her beam disappearing as the arrow absorbed any part of it that got near. Abandoning her attack, she threw herself to the side as the arrow carry on, hitting the ground far below.

Nanoha, being the less trained fighter, linger upon the arrow for a moment too long as Fate appear behind white magic girl, her scythe held across Nanoha's neck.

[Pull out] Raising heart spoke. A jewel seed floated out.

"Raising heart! What are you...?" Nanoha began.

"I'm sure it was worried about you and did it to protect you." Fate interrupt as she grab the seed.

She fell to the ground "Let go home Alph." Fate ordered.

Alph transformed back into her human form and followed leaving team Nanoha to lick their wounds.

After getting a safe distance away, Alph turn to her master "Fate, what was the arrow about?" Her tone worried.

Fate stopped and said "Put out, Juliet." The bone wings adorned object landed in her hand. She turn to toss it and pause in the middle.

_"Here Puella, You need this more then I ever will." Kriemhild spoke as she toss it at Fate._

_'Was that what she meant?'_ Fate wondered.

"Fate?" Alph called.

"Bardiche, did the takeover negatively affect your systems?" Fate asked her device.

[No, Sir] the black axe answered.

Fate nodded and put the trinket back into her device "Tell me if that changes." and then she carried on walking.

Alph followed, wondering what even happened.

000

Nanoha dragged herself back to bed, depressed about the defeat and what it meant for the future. How was she suppose to fight a spell that negate attacks?

The magic girl then notice that Madoka's bed was empty. She must of gone to the toilet. Had Madoka noticed that she had left?

000

"How!? How?!" Kriemhild yelled, staring at an oversized arrow that should not exist. "We killed her! How is Juliet alive!?" It couldn't be a familiar turned witch, they did feel like their 'mother', but like a fingerprint, they were never identical to her.

Somehow, Juliet was back. "Great, as though three puellas wasn't enough, the dead are coming back." she gumble. Looking around, Kriemhild couldn't sense Juliet nearby.

_'Sleep. This may seem better after a good night rest.'_ Kriemhild started to shed her witchself, returning to human as she walk back.

XXX

Like I would take her out like that early in the game. I said I needed Juliet, her role is not over. As for 'Alpha', she for the 'book of darkness' arc. She shouldn't have to appear for the rest of jewel seed arc.

Review time! **Xalverius:** As I mentioned, time loops are in effect. This Madoka is that strong, it just that that strong is around Nanoha-strong and Feral Kriemhild is NachtWal-strong plus gimmick that make her much worse then Nachtwal.

**The other two:** Thank you and Fate is far from lucky.

Anyway, review, flame or lurk.


End file.
